gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siren
Note: This is a WORK IN PROGRESS , commenting on how Skorge used his Chainstaff to cut a Centaur in half.}} Siren is a Female Kantus Monk, making her the only known female Locust that isn't a Berserker. =Biography= Origin , reflecting on how she came to be a Kantus}} Siren's origins are shrouded in mystery to all but herself, as she has never revealed to anyone how she came to be. In 200 B.E., at the age of only six, a young girl by the name of Abigail Black came upon a hole in the ground. Curious, she slowly moved towards the edge, too close, it would seem, as she ended up slipping on the grass and moist soil and falling into the hole, a good ten feet. Luckily, she came out of the fall uninjured and, with her only means of escape to far to reach, she hesitantly decided to venture deeper into these strange cavers, which would one day be known as the Outer Hollow. Eventually, she came upon a lake of a strange glowing yellowish liquid. As she was a curious girl, she proceeded to touch the liquid, which burned her hand. In shock, though, she lost her balance, and fell into the lake. She didn't know how long she was in the lake. It felt like months, but it could have been mere seconds. Regardless, when she emerged, she was not the same. She had grown to seven feet tall, and her skin had paled to a sickening white. The liquid had mutated her into the very first Locust, and a female at that, but not a Berserker. She was a female Kantus Monk. Niles and the 'Children' }} Afraid of what her family would think of her, Abigail hid in the Outer Hollow for many years, at some point early on changing her name to Siren, most likely after she learned about the power her screams had, and also fashioned a robe that is nearly identical to that of the Locust Kantus. Eventually, Dr. Niles and his 'children' arrived at Mount Kadar. As the 'children' looked, in some ways, similar to her, she decided to watch them, from the shadows, of course. However, she realized that The Hollow was no longer a safe haven for her after another human wandered in, and was brutally killed by the 'children'. Anvil Gate }} Siren wandered the vast wilderness of Sera for nearly 40 years, all of which were during the Pendulum Wars. During this time, she aquired a Longshot, a Lancer Mk. II, a Gorgon Pistol, and built a rudimentary Chainsaw Staff from a number of broken Lancers. Eventually she came upon Anvil Gate, where a stray bullet pierced her chest, shattering one of her shoulder blades. After a week of laying in the woods, dying of her wound, a squad of Onyx Guards neared her location, but was ambushed by UIR Forces. As Siren still had her humanity, had kept with the times, and was from Ephyra, she didn't hesitate to kill every last UIR trooper, though one did managed to successfully charge her with a Lancer bayonet, who she quickly dispatched. The Onyx Guards had but stood and watched while this played out, and as Siren finally collapsed from her grevious wounds, the Guards rushed towards her, which was the last thing she saw before waking up at Jacinto Med a month later. The Captain of the squad, Commander Charles Prescott, was seated beside her bed. Upon her waking, and after she asked whom he was, he explained who he was, and why they'd been where they were. As it turned out, the COG had been covertly searching for Siren, going on rumors and leads that often had lead to dead-ends. It was sheer luck that they'd actually managed to find her, and get her back to Jacinto alive, as her wounds had been dire. Charles also explained that it was his squad, Onyx Squad, that had been tasked with finding her. Richard Prescott, Charles' older brother, felt it was of the utmost importance that Siren was found and either executed or recruited. Neither of them favoring the former, Charles offered Siren a place in Onyx Squad, as one of it's commanders had been transferred to another squad. Siren accepted the offer almost before Charles finished asking her. Battle of Ashpo Fields , remarking on the power of the Hammer of Dawn.}} Onyx Squad was deployed with the forces sent to capture the Hammer of Dawn plans from the UIR at Aspho Fields. They played a minor role in the assault, providing menial sniper cover for the advancing Tyran forces. End of the Pendulum Wars and Cdr. Charles Prescott just after the Pendulum Wars ended.}} The sudden end of the Pendulum Was came as a shock to many, but not to Siren. She had been allowed to view Adam Fenix's research data with Charles Prescott, and had watched the Hammer in action. As such, she knew only a fool would stand against such power, though she herself knew that Lightmass Missiles, such as the high-yield ones kept at Fort Onyx, were capable of dealing even greater damage. After the surrender, Siren had retreated to her old family home in Ephyra, Black Estate, where her family's descendants still lived. They welcomed her with open arms, much to her surprise. She stayed for a week, telling them of what she'd seen in her long life, and how she felt about many things before she left, returning to Fort Onyx. Not a week later, the whole world changed. Emergence Day }} Siren and Onyx Squad didn't really directly participate in the events of Emergence Day due to Fort Onyx being located on Jacinto Plateau. As such, they, and the two ships assigned to Fort Onyx, survived completely intact. Siren dismissed the Gears garrisoned at Fort Onyx so that they might find their families, but ordered them to return as soon as possible, even if that meant bringing their families along as well. Fall of Landown , remarking on her participation in the Fall of Landown.}} Siren was present during the Fall of Landown, helping evacuate civilians from the city before the Locust completely overran it. Her efforts aided in the rescue of several dozen civilians and COG personnel. The Hammer of Dawn Counterattack , on Chairman Prescott's decision to use the Hammer of Dawn to wipe out the Locust.}} Siren was shocked to learn of Richard Prescott's decision to incinerate almost all of Sera, sacrificing millions, to stop the Locust Advance. However, she also appreciated the adverse circumstances he was faced with, and saw that, given the circumstances, it was his best option, being the most morally questionable one. Category:Characters Category:Gears Category:Locust Category:Onyx Guard